Butch Dog
Butch (formerly known as Spike in early shorts) is an animated cartoon character, an antropromophic Irish dog created by Tex Avery and one of Droopy's main enemies (though he also starred in a trilogy of shorts without Droopy), let alone usually a recurring antagonist. His name was changed to Butch to avoid confusion with Spike from the Tom and Jerry cartoons. Let alone both characters being bulldogs, and in the same universe. Voice Portrayals *From 1949 to 1957, he was voiced by the late Tex Avery. *Since 1950, he was voiced by the late Billy Bletcher. *From 1951 to 1958, he was voiced by the late Bill Thompson. *Since 1952, he was voiced by the late Carlos Julio Ramírez. *Since 1955, he was voiced by the late Paul Frees. *Since 1957, he was voiced by the late Daws Butler. *Since 2002, he was voiced by Jim Cummings. *Since 2010, he was voiced by Jeff Bergman. *From 2011 to 2016, he was voiced by the late Joe Alaskey. *Since 2019, to this day, he is voiced by Bill Farmer. Personality and Biography Butch is often portrayed as an arrogant, selfish, mean-spirited, envious trickster who craves to take advantage of Droopy, as well as fame and riches and who does not really care about honesty, and who has brought disaster upon himself and others in his stubborn pursuit of riches while showing no sympathy and hestiation to those around him (that he often doesn't deserve). As a new development for an antagonist for Droopy, Butch must differ from The Wolf as once a stooge for him. Tex Avery made of it a stupid and malicious, envious cheater, who must inevitably fail in all its attempts against the hero. Making Butch more of a true threat to the basset hound as a result. Villainous Acts He usually appears as a reccuring main antagonist who has commited many villainous acts that ultimately makes him one of the most intimidating antagonists of the Tom and Jerry franchise, such as the following: Cartoon Shorts *In his first appearance "Bad Luck Blackie", he maliciously torments a small white innocent kitten for his sick amusement. Eventually, he frightens the kitten to obtain the whistle and turns the black cat white to take advantage of his defense and luck as an attempt to continuously harass the kitten before delivering a horrific beatdown, until the kitten turns himself black to save his bodyguard, leading the dog to flee in terror after swallowing the whistle that causes heavy objects to land on him whenever he hiccups. *In his first pairing with Droopy being "Wags to Riches" (including remake: "Millionaire Droopy"), a millionaire ends up leaving his fortune to his "favourite dog", Droopy. Upon the revelation that the fortune will revert to Butch once Droopy dies, he attempts to take advantage of that to kill Droopy using various deadly traps in order to keep the fortune all to himself (Briefly turning into a skunk to display his nature). Finally, when he tries to frame Droopy as a mad dog, but gets mistaken for being rabid and gets caught by the dog catcher. *In "The Chump Champ", he competes against Droopy in a series of athletic contests. Eventually, he decides to cheat his way against Droopy in every sport but fails miserably, and later on to the point of attempting to kill him. In spite of the Butch's cheatings, Droopy wins the tests fair and square. Until then, he hypocritically tricks and frames Droopy to sign a document for cheating in every sport while showing no gratitude to keep the Queen of Sports of his dreams to himself. Although he won (ironically by cheating), Butch runs away while being chased by the Queen, who is revealed to be ugly. *In "Daredevil Droopy", Butch's villainous deeds remain similar to the short above. Only except that he and Droopy are in a competition for a daredevil circus acrobat's job. In the end, his attempt to kill both Droopy and the ringmaster result in the tent pole crashing on him. *In "Droopy's Good Deed", he is portrayed as a vagabond and overhears about Droopy in a Boy Scout competition to win a free trip to Washington to meet President Harry Truman as award, and impersonates Droopy's friendly opponent to win the award. While Droopy tries to be fair to bargain with him in a charismatic manner, Butch shows no gratitude to keep the reward to himself as he tries to murder Droopy with every dirty trick in the book, thus backfiring. *In "Droopy's Double Trouble", Butch (once again as a hobo) asks Droopy if he can put him up for a little since he hasn't been in good luck for quite a while. As Droopy reluctantly agrees, Butch reveals his true colours as he attempts to take advantage of Droopy within everything he has. What he didn't count on is that Droopy's twin brother Drippy attacking him when Droopy leaves his sight. Believing Droopy's gone insane after Drippy beats him with a baseball bat (referred to by Butch as a "shillelagh"), Butch calls an ambulance to take him away, only to go crazy himself when he sees both Droopy and Drippy at the same time. *In "Deputy Droopy", a pair of outlaws who look like him and The Wolf attempt to steal gold from the Sheriff's safe. Even though they gagged Droopy, he keeps trying to make noise for the Sheriff to hear before they finally give up after being blown up with dynamite and put themselves in jail. *In "Cellbound", he is a criminal who has planned to dig a tunnel from his prison cell as an attempt to break out. Until he took the wrong place to hide from the warden, going crazy once he gets exposed by the warden on the television set he planned as a gift for his wife. *"Grin and Share It" represents, by far, Butch's most villanous deed. Where he tries to make Droopy believe that their companionship was the biggest thing to come in mind when attempting to have equal shares of gold they've been mining for as of 20 years. When they finally struck a pile of gold out, Droopy cheers and hopefully manages to have an equal amount of gold for such a loving team they made as a celebration. The greedy dog refuses and attempts to murder Droopy to claim all the gold for himself as he makes a deal with Droopy based on a scam document to whoever survives gets all the gold. He eventually snaps at the end after every failed attempt of killing his partner, and maliciously tries to murder Droopy with a failed dynamite trick. Leading to his explosive death as karma. *"One Droopy Knight" casts Butch and Droopy as two brave knights attempting to slay a dragon to win the love of a princess. As Butch shows off against him, he then becomes foiled as he gets molded into a metal can. *In "Mutts About Racing", Butch and Droopy compete as race car drivers to win $100,000,000. Butch becomes arrogant and plans schemes to stop Droopy in the process, but of course, fails miserably as he gets defeated in a car crash by the end through a dead end. *In "Droopy Leprechaun", Butch mistakenly confuses Droopy for a real leprechaun (in fairness, Droopy also mistakenly confuses Butch for being "The Mad Duke"). He eventually claims to be unselfish to Droopy despite the greedy bulldog attempting to take advantage of him to become a millionaire regardless. Movies *In "Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring", Butch appears in a fortunetelling home attempting to steal the powerful magic ring of Tom's sorcerer owner stuck on Jerry's head to himself. As Tom comes to the rescue against him and Butch Cat attempting to capture Jerry, his greediness still shows up but fails miserably as Jerry saves Tom's life by freezing Butch and the antagonistic mob (consisting of Butch Dog, Spike, Tyke, Butch Cat, and the police) with the ring. He and the villainous mob returns unfrozen and all return to antagonize Tom at the end by chasing after him through the sunset. *In "Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes", he not only antagonizes Tom, Jerry, and Tuffy/Nibbles to kidnap and imprison Red for a reward despite her being falsely accused of a crime, but also antagonizes Droopy as he tried to kill him and get rid of him only to keep the reward and promotion to himself despite being instructed to work together and bargain with each other, unlike Droopy who fairly wondered who could've been the real criminal to help out. Until Droopy arrests Professor James Moriarty, Tin, Pan and Alley, ends up getting the reward and promotion, and chains the greedy dog to a fence after figuring out his nature. *In "Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz", Butch appears as a Winkie Guard working for the Wicked Witch of the West with Droopy. *In "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz", Butch is working for The Nome King with Droopy. Video Games *In the online game based on "Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes" of the same title, he appears as an antagonistic obstacle along with Moriarty, Tin, Pan and Alley to stop Tom and Jerry from solving the mystery. Comics *Cheats his way against Droopy to earn Red's kiss in the Droopy comic "Turkey for Dinner". *Attempts to frame Droopy and kill him to cheat his way onto their teamwork for Santa Claus' promotion in the Droopy comic "Santa's Little Helpers". *Arrogantly shows off against Droopy to cheat his way to victory while attempting to kill him in a wrestling competition in the Droopy comic "Wrestling Ruckus". Trivia *In some episodes, he has an Irish accent. *Interestingly, Butch is by far the most ruthless and dangerous of Droopy's foes, easily outstripping The Wolf who was more harmless and less cruel and malicious in comparison to Butch. *It should still be remembered that, while Butch may be mostly evil, he has had a good side to him on very rare occasions. Few examples such as: **"The Counterfeit Cat", where he protects a canary bird from getting eaten by a black alley cat. **"Rock-a-Bye Bear", where he keeps a hibernating bear sleeping in peace from a dog that looks like Droopy trying to take of his job from him. **In The Tom and Jerry Show episode "Bars and Stripes", he helps Tom escape from prison based on a bank robbery crime he didn't commit. (which turns out that Butch Cat portrayed himself as a crime lord to have Meathead frame Tom for it by disguising as him) *He is similar to Buzz Buzzard from the Woody Woodpecker franchise and The Little Man from The Pink Panther franchise: **All three of them are envious rivals to the protagonists and are jealous of them (Butch to Droopy, Buzz to Woody, and The Little Man to Pink Panther) **Both Butch and Buzz have protagonist rivals of the same species (Butch and Droopy are both dogs, and Buzz Buzzard and Woody Woodpecker are both birds) **Both Buzz Buzzard and The Little Man are antagonists to titular protagonists, and Butch also can antagonize Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse (the titular two main protagonists of the Tom and Jerry franchise) as well, let alone Droopy for the most part. **All three of them are incompetent and never get the best of their rivals, while being physically punished through comedic slapstick. **All three of them are maliciously egotistical, and always attempt to come up with deadly strategies to kill the protagonists, while getting rid of them and proving to be better than them, but fail miserably. *In "Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring", it could be possible for Butch to be the main antagonist as he has the most amount of screentime compared to all the other antagonists (Spike, Tyke, Butch Cat, and the police + Freddie and Joey in addition) and has more plans than any other antagonist as well: By striving to kidnap and terrorize Jerry to steal the powerful magic ring of Tom's sorcerer owner stuck on his head for himself, while antagonizing Tom in the process to have him framed by his sorcerer owner and terrorize him as well. Navigation Category:Tom and Jerry Villains Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Nemesis Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rivals Category:Revived Category:Egotist Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Saboteurs Category:Gaolers Category:Traitor Category:Animals Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Incompetent Category:Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Vandals Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Blackmailers Category:Cowards Category:Rogues Category:Anthropomorphic Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Totalitarians Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Lover Stealers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Male Category:Scapegoat Category:Liars Category:Mischievous Category:Envious Category:Provoker Category:Incriminators Category:Archenemy Category:Burglars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal Category:Strategic Category:Stalkers Category:Usurper Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Extravagant Category:Torturer Category:Minion Category:Con Artists Category:Grey Zone Category:Comedy Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Mongers Category:Golddiggers Category:Contradictory Category:Neutral Evil Category:Ensemble Category:Wealthy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Murderer Category:On & Off Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Wrestlers Category:Charismatic Category:Elitist Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mute Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Gamblers Category:Destroyer of Innocence